How NOT To Summon A Demon of Time!
by striberx
Summary: So, what would people of a new world would think or act, should they learn that two girls summoned someone not from here? Shrug it off or revolt? Hard to say, when the being they summoned is proclaiming not only to be a Demon Lord, but a Demon Lord of Time! What is going to happen to this world now?


_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

How NOT To Summon A Demon of Time!?

* * *

Chapter 1: Iwae! A Maou Is Summoned

* * *

_**WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

_**This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

_**Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

_**So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

Comic-Con, a place for geeks, nerds and dorks from all over to come and enjoy themselves. A day filled with nothing but the best of the best from all corners of the world and net to geek out over this stuff. You could find almost anything geek related here, and even if it costs a pretty penny, it is worth it. Of course, many halls have different geek merch here. One only for comics, one for movies, one for games, one for anime and manga and etc. But there is always something here for a geek to enjoy.

And while walking the halls, was a young man with short, yet messy dirty blonde hair. His eyes were bright blue, as his glasses kept hold of his sight as he walked. He was wearing a t-shirt, that was black with gold trimmings and markings. It showed a 'rusted' symbols of the 19 Heisei Riders in a circle, while in the center had the mask of Oma Zi-O plastered in the center. Yet on top of that shirt was a worn, golden hoodie, with Oma Zi-O's 'Rider' red kanji letters on the back. Finally, on his waste was a well made, replica of the Oma Zi-O Driver. Some could say it was the Premium Bandai version, but the lack of any electronics proves otherwise.

This young man was Cody Aldrich, a 21 year old american enjoying his trip to the con. But while he wore a smile, his eyes showed much more depth and what appeared to be despair. It was hard to tell what it would be, as it didn't feel like despair of financial, but more of a personal despair.

Cody continued to walk through the con, but he wasn't even carrying bags, only his clothes on his person and the driver, with his convention pass around his neck. It was hard to tell his motive in this convention as he soon started to pass another merch stand. Many of them showed several things, things he would love to have, but he only shook his head, not wanting to spend the money, even if he had enough.

'_So many good things here… Yet, I won't ever have the time for them anymore…' _He thought to himself.

He pulled out his phone, looking at some messages and notifications from people. Many of them were from friends and family, along with other people he met and learned from along the way. But while it was positive messages, they all were things to help ease him along. With what? Well, as he clicked on the recent message, it brought him to one of his last social media account yet.

His eyes narrowed as he gained a sad frown on his face. On the center of his account was his last post he made during the previous month. Memories once more filled his mind as he was remembered that day again.

XXX

_-Flashback-_

_-1 month ago-_

_For the past few months since this new year started, Cody was starting to gain disturbing symptoms out of nowhere. He would collapse at work one day, while another day his vision would slightly blur as he drove, to random pain in his head, and or chest. His parents and family were concerned about this as he set up a doctor's appointment for this issue._

_But upon doing the tests and waiting a few weeks went by, the results came in. And what was revealed made Cody not only feel his heart sink, but unable to let this issue go as every time he tried to talk about it, he would get a lump in his throat, unable to finish it._

_He had several severe tumors in his head, with one that has burrowed deep in his brain. Even if they tried to remove it with surgery, it would definitely kill him. And with the progression of it, he wouldn't have long to live. He only had one more month before the tumor would kill him._

_This caught him off guard. He was going to die and in such a short time. He went through most of the stages of grief, but was stuck on depression. And like other times he was depressed, he hide it with a false smile and tried to help others._

_He was going to die, and he can't stop it._

_-Flashback Ends-_

_XXX_

Everyone was struck by this when they found out. So many were reaching out to him, giving some advice but also some farewells too. His family even held a small gathering to help him mourn and let out this anxiety. It did help him, but not by much.

Since then, he had his will written and will be given after his passing. He also did his best to sell off almost everything he had, asides from a few extra clothes, and what he wore. Money was also put into consideration, as he made sure a majority of it will be split and sent out to whoever he requested in his will, all but enough for him to enjoy Comic-Con for his last wish.

And sides some a well put placement for his pass, hotel room, and some food. He was almost done with it, just was looking for one unique thing to buy, and take to his grave. But he was still uncertain what it was, as many things he _did _want, but know it wasn't the right thing to buy and he was running out of time for this final day at the convention.

He continued on before seeing a small shop in one of the corners of the convention. Drawn to it as it showed barely any customers looking or buying, he went over to it as he started to look around. It was filled with many jewelry, trinkets and accessories for geeks and collectors, along with some original works. It looked like this might be the last thing he'll get.

"Ah, see anything you like, shonen?" The owner said, seeing Cody look.

"Somewhat, just unsure." He responded softly.

The owner was a older japanese man, almost in his 70's as he seemed like the type to collect, but also share around of all types of culture and more, including stuff for the masses. He looked at Cody carefully, as he too gained a sad frown.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" He said softly.

Cody's brow raised, "Hm? What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Your eyes, shonen. It tells it all to me. You don't need to tell me anything, I've seen that thousand yard stare before with such things." The older man said.

"Thank you…" Cody nodded his head softly.

The older man soon had a flash in his eyes, as if he knew what to give as he went in his crates as he searched around, only to come back with a small ring box, as he dusted it off and made sure it looked presentable before opening it. Inside was a small ring, black with a single red gem as it glistened from the shine, as it looked like it had a soft glow and swirl of energy in it.

"This, my young shonen is one of my greatest finds I found. This ring, is said to be worn by a Demon Lord of the past, one that has wise, but strong as it was told he could be unharmed by magical attacks. It's said his luck ran deep into this gem that was created from his own blood. That whoever wears it, shall be granted that same power and luck, along with any ailment to be cured." The older man cited off this ring's lore.

"Cure any ailment, huh? If only…" Cody said, softly chuckled at that idea. He did try many methods to help save him, even the unknown/magical stuff. But it all ended in failure or was fake to begin with.

"Yes, this ring is valuable, even if the legend about it is nothing more than fiction. But, I'd like to believe it can give some special luck." The Older man said, before holding it out in front of Cody, "Please take it."

"Well.. I did put in my will to take the last thing I buy to my grave. Never said if it was literal or not." Cody noted as he was about to pull out his wallet.

"No, no. No need for money." The older man shook his hand, "This is my gift to you. Something to let you relax as you pass on."

Cody, taken aback by this generosity, nodded as he took the ring and placed it on his finger. A good fit for him, spite having skinny fingers. It looked nice for him as he smiled softly. "Thank you, sir." He said, doing a soft bow.

_***BA-DUM~!***_

"Guh!" Cody grunted as he clutched his heart in one hand, and his head with the other. Severe sharp pain started to shoot out through his skull and chest.

"_I-I thought… I had more time!' _He panicked in his thoughts. The tumor seemed to be reaction from the stress and more of this trip to where it's finally about to explode. He was dying right here!

Cody tried to lean onto the table for support so he wouldn't fall, but he slipped as he fell onto the ground in agony. The older man along with bystanders see this, as the elder rushed to him, trying to help him out, along with a few others and convention staff rush to his aid. Others soon started to hear the commotion as some pulled out their phones to record for 'views' like scum, while others used it to call 911 for help.

"Shonen! Shonen!" the older man cried out to Cody as his voice started to become fuzzy and distorted along with his vision.

'_This… is my end…? Huh? To die here without being with my family….' _Cody said in his thoughts as he could feel colder and weaker by the second. '_I didn't even get to enjoy my last few days on this world…. I didn't even get to achieve any dream of mine, or find any ambition to follow. I'm just going to die here, and fade like dust….'_

He could feel tears running down his cheeks as that started to get numb and fade as well. There was literally nothing he could do, but accept his death and hopefully be in peace and maybe wake up in some afterlife that he was told about as a child.

'_I… just wish… I could've done more….' _Cody said in his thoughts on final time before he felt his mind slip away as well.

XXX

_Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Faltra City, two girls walked their way to a large white tower. One was a young girl that looked around to be 18 with cat ears and a tail, as with long black hair that grew down all the way to her waist. Her ears and tail are both equally a beautiful black color. Her cat-like, almond-shaped green eyes and spruce eyebrows seem expressionless like a doll and made one feel the strength of her volition. She has a slender body type. From her sides that had her ribs lightly showing to her toned arms and legs, her body has no uselessness in it. Her clothes were a vest that went to her chest, had shoulder pads attached, and was hanging from a jacket, and a wide leather belt coiled above her waist. It had a great number of pockets attached. She wore a skirt of layered cloth around her waist and skin-tight short shorts/spats underneath the skirt._

_And the girl next to her was a young elf and surprisingly enough the same age, spite their different features as she has long golden blonde hair, which some are in a braid, and there was a grass decoration placed on her head. Being an Elf she has long ears which are tapered to a point. Her neck, her torso, and her limbs were all long and narrow, as she also had large breasts. She wears a green tunic that was around her since it was only tied up with strings in several places, her skin could be seen from the fluttering of it._

"_Say Rem! Think I'll be able to summon a dragon?" The elf girl chirped with joy._

"_Knowing you, Shera? I bet you'd summon a squirrel." The catgirl, now known as Rem responded with a soft huff._

"_Geez! What do you have to be so mean sometimes, Rem?" The efl girl known as Shera pouted with her cheeks puffed in annoyance. _

"_Either way, I will admit using the Starfall Tower to do the summon is smart. Even for you." Rem said, somewhat complimenting her._

"_Mhm! I know, I'm smart." Shera smirked proudly._

"_Don't let it get to your head, this is just to help us getting a stronger Summon." Rem reminded._

"_I know, I know… Don't need to remind me." Shera sighed._

_The two girls so far have been 'somewhat' partners for awhile now. But it was time to part, and to do that, Shera has to register in their guild now, but with barely any skills other than her archery, she needs to register as a Summoner, thus by doing this with Rem, she'll get a summon and Rem will get a stronger one as well._

_As the two girls continued onto the Starfall Tower, they made their way up to the top of it. Once their, both started to make the summon circle, though Rem had to remind Shera of her mistakes as it costed more time on their part to redo what she did wrong, but in the end they both finished as they held out a summon crystal._

_They soon chant in unison the spell, to recite the magic and spawn a creature from the beyond to become their Summon. The magic they used flowed into the crystals then into the circle as it glowed brightly. They continued the spell chant as the magic then flowed into the center of the circle, forming and creating the being that is to be summoned. In moments, the circle disappeared as the magic flowed more and more into the center before shaping the being into the summon, but instead of some strong, powerful or unique creature, they summoned what looked to be…._

"_A Human?" Shera noticed as they both opened their eyes to see the being in the center. "Has this ever happened before?"_

_Rem, taken back by this change, was shocked as well to summon a human. "No I haven't. But it must be some disguise or something of the creature. Humans nor Demi-Humans can be summoned. Not like this at least." She noted, knowing that either reanimation or calling the spirit is the only other way to do that, but this was fully flesh and blood of a human sitting there as the two softly poked it as the human seemed to be dormant until the ceremony was complete._

"_Did you mess up?" Shera questioned._

"_I did no such thing!" Rem snapped, only to sigh. "Either way, a Summon is a Summon. Once we finish and have the Enslavement Collar spawn, we'll know more." She said, before putting the crystal into her mouth as Shera did the same._

_The two then got closer to the human as they soon… kissed him on his cheeks? The crystals in the mouth vanished, signaling the ceremony of the Summon was done. The human groaned softly as he then began to wake up._

XXX

"Mmnngh?" Cody blinked as he opened his eyes. The light was bright as his vision began to focus and show more as colors began to fade in. '_Is… this heaven?' _He questioned in his thoughts, as he soon sees the two girls, standing there.

"Looks like it's done, now that he opened his eyes." Rem noted.

"Yes! I bet he's a strong Summon! I can't believe I did it!" Shera cheered herself.

"You? I was the one who summoned him!" Rem argued.

"Nu-uh! I did!" Shera argued as they went back and forth.

Cody though blinked as his hearing came back too. This wasn't heaven, or something else. He was alive! He could tell as he felt and heard his heart pumping blood into him as he regained more of his senses and body. He flexed and gripped his hands, moving his fingers and toes more. This wasn't some dream or heaven, he was fully alive again, and even better than before as he felt such a surge of energy within him. Of course, this was ruined as he kept hearing the two girls argue as it started to get on his nerves.

"Oi! Can you two stop arguing?! It's pissing me off!" He snapped at the two, catching their attention.

"H-Huh? The Summon spoke?!" Rem gasped, taken aback even further as Summon's can't speak!

"Wah! He can talk too! Best Summon yet!" Shera beamed happily. "I'm so going to be accepted in the guild now that I'm his Master!"

'_Eh? Master?' _Cody questioned in his thoughts.

"You? Did you forget _I _was the one who summoned him! I even know I did as my kiss woke him up!" Rem argued.

'_EH?! They kissed me?!' _He shouted out in his thoughts.

"I did to! Which means, he belongs to me!" Shera stated.

"No, me!" Rem argued.

This was going nowhere as the two went back and forth! Cody groaned as they did before standing up, catching their attention, "Enough! Just make up and smile for pete's sake!" He shouted out.

"Who do you think you're ordering to, Summ-" Rem was about to snap back but in moments, her body reacted as she soon felt a powerful force making her smile as she reached out her hand to Shera.

"H-Huh?" Shera gawked, as she too felt the same thing before in seconds, they shook hands with a forceful smile on their faces. "W-What's… going on?" She grunted out.

The forceful power soon faded from them both, as in seconds magic gathered around their necks before two metal collars appeared around the girls neck, shocking them all.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They all shouted out.

Rem tugged on her collar, trying to pry it off or even open, but it didn't work. Shera did the same but to no avail. "What did you just do?!" Rem questioned, pointing at him.

"Me? I don't even know what's going on here!" He answered.

"You obviously did something to put the Enslavement Collars on us!" Rem stated.

"If I knew what I did, I'd easily would fix it. But I don't even know where _I'm _at!?" He pointed out.

"This stinks…" Shera groaned out.

Rem glared at Cody only to sigh softly, "Fine. Fighting won't get us anywhere right now. Might as well head back into town and figure this out…" She said to the two.

"Works for me! I'm starving!" Shera smiled.

"Only to get some answers." Cody sighed. '_I'm grateful I'm alive again, but this brings up more confusion than answers…' _He said in his thoughts.

The three then walked through and out of the tower as they made way to the town, Rem spoke of. As they do, Cody walked around, seeing he was no longer in a city or even a convention, but vast open area, filled with trees and other plant life. He even could see out in the distance some farms and more.

"Just where did I end up?" He pondered softly to himself.

"Just how are we going to explain this?" Shera questioned, fiddling with the loop on her collar.

"Might as well be honest." Cody responded, "If we don't there could be false rumors that spread around and make things worse for us all."

"At least you're smart, unlike this fat elf." Rem responded.

"I'm not fat! Don't be mean!" Shera huffed.

'_Fat may not be the word I'd describe…' _Cody said in his thoughts, his eyes glancing swiftly at Shera's large chest, '_How does she not feel pain with those pumpkins on her chest?' _He pondered in thought, knowing that big breasts for females, while amazing to almost any guy or gal, can be trouble for their health and body.

The group continued on their way to the town, mostly in silent, sides the humming of Shera and the mumbles of Rem. The elf seemed a lot more carefree while the catgirl was more logical and wanting to figure out what happened.

But for Cody though? While his face was barely showing anything for right now, his mind processing all of this in the background. He was ecstatic and in euphoria that he was alive. He'll have to see about his situation and if he can find a way to contact everyone back at home to inform him he was alive. He even rubbed some tears out of his eyes knowing that he can live fully this time around.

"Something wrong? You crying?" Shera asked him, showing some concern.

"I-I'm fine." Cody responded, "Just… something I'm glad about."

"About what, exactly?" Rem asked, somewhat curious too, as that snapped her out of her trance.

"I'll… tell you both about it later on. This doesn't feel like the right time to say." Cody responded once more.

"Oh! I know! Why not tell us your name?" Shera requested.

"Geez, you're too carefree. And at a time like this too." Rem sighed.

"My name is Shera L Greenwood." Shera introduced, "I'm looking to be an adventurer and live my own life freely!"

"Rem Galleu. I'm continuing to prove myself as a strong adventurer." Rem introduced.

"Rem, Shera." Cody said their names, "Well, I'm Cody Aldrich. Nice to meet you two."

"Likewise, Cody!" Shera smiled.

'_Well, this isn't too bad either. Two cute girls and one of them being very friendly. This may help me out and find my new place in life too.' _Cody said in his thoughts with a smile.

"Cody must be worth a fortune! Since, I summoned him after all." Shera beamed brightfully.

"No, I did. Please understand that much." Rem stated.

"Geez, you two fight like siblings." Cody sighed.

"Either way, with you here. I can finally register at the Adventurers Guild!" Shera said with excitement.

"An Adventurers' Guild, huh?" Cody noted, "Hmmm, could be some fun."

XXX

After a long walk of travel, the trio soon arrived at the city. Rem informed this was the Border City Faltra, a large residence for many people and demi-humans to live in. It's also the one city in the region that is meant to hold off the vast army of the Fallen, beings that serve to the Demon Lord.

He was taken back by the scope of this city, as he's only traveled a bit around his home land, but never outside of it. So seeing this was a spectacle for him to witness. Along the way to this Adventurer's Guild, he noticed a lot more of these Demi-Humans. Of course he didn't need to know too much, as they were basically humanoid with certain animal features, such as horns, tails, animal ears and etc. But it was still something to behold.

"We're here." Rem informed, as it caught Cody back to her before they entered. It was an Inn, with a symbol on it, but since he couldn't read the language of this place, it was hard to tell what it even said? But seeing how Rem informed him of her job? It wasn't hard to deduce this was the Inn, funded by the Guild.

"Welcome, nya!" Standing at the counter was a demi-human girl with ocelotte features on her along with a maid outfit. "I'm Mei! The Idol of Peace of Mind Inn!" She introduced to the group before striking a familiar catgirl pose.

'_How do they even know that pose?' _He questioned within his thoughts.

"So, what may I do for you three, nya?" Mei asked.

"Well, we would like a room." Rem responded, "Three if you be so kind?"

Shera looked at Rem for a moment, before she turned to Mei, "Two actually. I'd like my Summon to stay within the same room as me." She proclaimed.

"Nani?" He got out, though a bit unsure why he said it in japanese. "Why are you putting me in the same room with you?"

"Well, I don't have a lot of money for an extra room. This helps save me costs for food and supplies." Shera stated, "Plus, as my Summon, I have to keep you close!" She said with a cheerful, innocent smile.

'_That cute smile is dangerous…'_ He said in his thought, feeling a bit uneasy.

"There's no need for that Shera." Rem interrupted, "_My _Summon will be staying in my room."

"Nandedeska?!" He got out once more.

"No fair! He's my summon, so I should decide where he stays!" Shera argued.

"I was the one who summoned him, you were just there with me." Rem responded in her soft tone.

"But I was the one who thought about doing a summon at Starfall Tower!" Shera responded back, "So that should mean I have more custody!"

"Custody? I am no child!" Cody snapped.

The three began to argue back and forth, causing some commotion within the inn as other guests and workers looked at the trio like they were a bickering family. It was getting annoying to be honest.

"You three sure are making a nuisance at the reception desk with this fight of yours…." Mei said with a sweatdrop, also annoyed by this as she dropped her cute tone for a much more darker one, "If you keep fighting, I'll throw you all out." She declared.

The trio stopped upon hearing that, knowing any more commotion or arguing from them at this point means no room, bed or warmth for the night. They all soon just nod in agreement, as they ordered a single room before being handed the key.

As they enter their room, they notice they should've at least asked for a twin bed room, as they only had a single room for them. While it gave a lot of space, this also meant a more contained environment for them all, including sleep and bath.

"W-We should've discussed this before entering the inn…" Shera said, glooming over the fact about their room.

"Agreed…." Cody and Rem said in unison.

The young cat demi sighed as she placed her bag on the table, "Nothing we can do now. We have our room, at least. We should make the better of it, otherwise we'll be on the streets." She stated.

"True to that…. Better than nothing I guess." Cody said, before he took a seat on the chair near the table. "Guess first thing is first, we should do some explaining and such."

"Hm? What for?" Shera asked in confusion.

"Jeez, did you forget already?" Rem groaned, "The Enslavement Collars." She reminded the elf.

"Oh! Right!" Shera giggled, slightly tapping her forehead.

"Then let's figure this out." Rem said, before the two girls looked to the human. "What magic did you use?"

"None."

….

….

….

"Pardon?" Rem questioned.

"None. I didn't use any magic." Cody responded.

"But, thats not possible. You should've used something!" Rem said, "There's no way the summon would've rebounded like that on us, if it wasn't for some magic!"

Cody could only shrug at her, "Sorry, kitten. But I don't know any magic at all." He informed the two.

"Kitten?" Rem got out, with a shocked blush from such a nickname, but only to snap out of it from his last statement. "Wait…. You don't know any magic at all?"

Cody shook his head, "Nope. Sides, last thing I remember before you two woke me up, was me dying on the floor." This shocked the two girls once more upon hearing that.

"You…. were dying?" Rem got out.

Cody nodded to her response, "Yeah…."

"How…?" Shera asked, having a look of concern on her face more than shock.

"I had several tumors in my head, with one very deadly tumor deep in my brain." He responded, "No amount of surgery would've fixed it or saved me. I was basically a ticking time bomb for that tumor to do me in…."

The girls were taken back by this information. They knew how deadly tumors can be, especially within the skull of a human or demi-human. But multiple ones? Not only was that extremely rare, but he survived who knows how long with that much danger in his skull?

Shera could only sadly frown as she stood up, walking up to Cody before she brought him into a warm hug, making the human flinch for a moment. "I'm so sorry you were suffering from that…." She apologized to him.

Cody... was taken back by this. While he did have his friends and family mourn and weep for him. Hearing it from another person and mourning at what he went through was… nice. He could only hug her back in response. He didn't need to cry, he was just glad someone understood this issue and gave him a kind gesture.

"Thank you… Shera…" Cody thanked the kind elf as she smiled back to him after they parted.

Though, this moment was ruined as they heard a few knocks on the door. Cody and Shera looked a bit confused as to who it was that was knocking on their door, but Rem was unfazed as she opened the door. Out in the hallway was three people, two looking like mage guards and one in front looking more like a sorcerer, especially with a staff in her hand. She had a blue cape with a white cloak underneath as she had medium length purple hair and hazel eyes as she seemed to be in her mid 30's.

"Hello, Rem. This is your party, I take it?" The woman asked, spite the confusion on the other two. "Oh, I guess this is your first time meeting me, isn't it?"

"Cody, Shera. This is Celestine Baudelaire. She is the head of the town's Mage's Association." Rem informed as the two bowed and greeted her back.

"I had some business with Rem today, and was worried that she was late. So I came to find her." Celestine informed.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot about our meeting…" Rem apologized.

"No need to fret, Rem. I can tell that today was a surprising day for you, just from the fact of these two with you." Celestine reassured. "Though…. I think we all need to have a chat first." She said, gesturing to the two collars on the girls.

"R-Right…" Rem nodded in embarrassment.

"Why don't we head to the dining hall and discuss there? I'm sure you all hungry." Celestine offered.

"Yes, food!" Shera said, drooling.

"Might as well. Can't do normal things without food." Cody shrugged with a chuckle.

Rem nodded in response before Celestine lead the trio to the dining hall to eat. Once there and have what they need to eat, the 'talk' was ready to begin. Of course, Celestine allowed them to eat first before chatting away, allowing them to have their fill.

XXX

After their meal, the group explained their situation. Rem first with wanting to have a new summon, while Shera informed of her story about joining in, and choosing the Starfall Tower as their choice. Finally, Cody with his death and reawakening here along with the confusion of the rebounded spell on the girls. Suffice to say, it was still confusing to them all.

"I must say… this is a serious matter to hear of." Celestine said. "Not only going to such a sacred place for a summon, but a human being summoned only after his death? Still something I wouldn't believe, but now in person? I can."

"We still don't even know what caused the rebound." Rem said, "Even if it was to be a summon after its death, it wouldn't have brought Cody here."

"Hmm… that is true. Humans and Demi-humans can't be normally summoned with that spell." Celestine nodded in agreement. "Cody? Do you have any way to release the spell?"

"Sorry, but no dice." Cody waved off, "Even if I did, I would've done so already."

"Hey! Watch your tone! Don't be so coy with Lady Celestine!" One of the mage guards snapped at the blonde. "You best show your respect to her!"

"Galluk, don't be rude." Celestine said, her tone shifting to a more disappoint one.

"But Lady Celestine. We don't need to deal with the likes of demi-humans and whatever peasant they brought in!" Galluk, the guard mage said in disgust.

"I suggest _you _should watch your tone." Cody responded with a frown. "I don't care what beef you have with me is, but I rather not have you disrespect Rem and Shera like that when they've done nothing wrong."

"W-Why you-"

"Galluk!" Celestine snapped, making the guard mage flinch, "I suggest you go on your daily watch."

"B-But Lady Celestine! We have to protect you!" He argued.

"I am fine. Besides, I rather not have your predjudice pop up in front of my guests." Celestine said, "Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Celestine…" Galluk gulped as he made his way out, leaving the others.

Celestine sighed heavily as she turned back to the group, "I am very sorry for that. Galluk is…. 'Cautious' with me and who I interact with." She apologized.

"More like overpompus on that high horse of his." Cody frowned, crossing his arms.

"Very." She sighed once more, "Please don't be angry with him."

Cody simply waved off, "Like I said, if its me, I have no real issue. But these girls didn't deserve that much from him."

"Cody…" Rem said softly from his action.

"Now then, Rem. The reason I came was to inform you of our new security within the Mage's Association. I think that-"

"Sorry Lady Celestine…" Rem interrupted, "I… I don't want to be in the Mage's Association, or the bodyguards assigned to me again…."

Celestine softly looked at Rem, "Rem, I'm truly only trying to help you. After all, you're very important to the world, I would feel worried if something happened to you."

"I-I know… but…." Rem responded, as she seemed unsure what else to say.

"Lady Celestine?" Cody called to her, earning their response, "While I don't know what this is all about. But, I can fully say you don't need to worry about Rem's safety. She has Shera and me, after all. We're a party, teammates."

"Yeah! Rem is my friend after all!" Shera stated, spite the large amount of food still in her jaws.

"Do you think you can protect her?" Celestine questioned.

"Why not? And if I'm unfit, then I'll work my butt off until I am!" He proclaimed. "Plus, if she's this important, I'm sure she's strong enough on her own as well."

"Cody…. Shera…." Rem got out to their actions.

Celestine looked at the three, pondering their words as well as their resolve. She could only nod in response, "Very well then." She said, standing up, "I'll leave it to you and your friends, Rem."

"Thank you, Lady Celestine." Rem smiled.

"I will look more into what happened and how we can remove those Enslavement Collars. But until then, please know I am always available for you three." Celestine smiled before she made her way out.

"Thank you, Lady Celestine." Rem smiled softly, sighing with some relief.

"Bit rough, eh?" Cody stated.

"More like anxiety filled…" Rem sighed once more, looking at the two, "Still, I was worried we were about to be scolded for your stunt."

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame, Mr. Racist Mage. Not my fault I can't stand those types of people." Cody shrugged.

"He was really mean…" Shera huffed.

Rem only sighed, before she had a slight smile, "Still… thank you two. I… was worried I'd have to be babysat again by her guards."

"What are friends for?" Shera smiled, hugging Rem happily.

"Geez, will you stop being so clingy?" Rem groaned out.

"Come on, Rem~! I know you like it!" Shera giggled.

"No I don't!" She denied as her cat ears folded back as she tried to hold her blush back.

"I think we should turn in." Cody chuckled at the girls, seeing how late it's getting.

XXX

"Mmmngh…" Cody groaned within the bed, slowly waking up. He was unable to tell the actual time now, but with it still showing no light, meant it was still nighttime. The blonde was unable to sleep not just because of the new area, but the girls too.

Shera was on his left, hugging his side as she drolled onto her pillow, making her very busty body press against him. While on his right was Rem, sleeping soundly, but she was holding his arm against her. If anyone woke up to this, it would be heaven. And he would be enjoying this too, but his restless slumber made it hard to enjoy.

He slowly got out of their grasps as he made his way to the sink for a drink of water. Once done, he put on his clothing as he walked out. Sometimes he just isn't able to fully sleep without a bit of walking here and there. So, maybe a stroll would help his mind be more clear and would help him sleep better?

As Cody wandered outside of the Inn, the city was fully quite, save for a few lights and very distant noises of others. He took a short breath of air, filling his lungs before expelling them. The air was much more cleaner here, as he felt more refreshed than he would be at home. It was a unique change, but a good one at that. While home does sound nice, this place…. Doesn't seem too bad either. He can only hope he'll be able to see everyone again, but he's unsure if he wants to go back too. Coming back from the dead while make some feel at ease, it would also be very hard should he pass again. He just didn't know what to do now.

"He~y!"

Cody turned his head as near by were some of those mage guards, and of course, the one calling him out was Galluk. Mug in head, a flushed face and a angered look to boot.

"You… peasant… You and your lousy demi's... got Lady Celestine angry at me…" He said in his drunken stupor.

"Maybe if you got off that high horse, maybe you'd learn that keeping your predjudice opinions to yourself would be better." Cody snapped back.

"Oh ho~! So, you think that you, a summoned nobody has better authority than me?" Galluk spat out.

"Buddy, I think rocks have more authority than you. At least they don't have empty space in them."

"Don't you mock me!" He shouted, smashing his mug on the ground. "I think you need to learn your place…"

"What, you going to use some lousy incantation to hurt me? What's next, a rabbit out of the hat?" He snorted with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare mock the Mage's Association!" Galluk shouted.

"Galluk, let it go…" One mage guard groaned.

"Shut it!" He growled, "He'll pay, and I know something better than just a spell…" He said with a smirk on his face. The mage stepped forward as he reached within his robe and brought out what looked to be a crystal, yet it was a blue translucent with a symbol within. He held it out before smashing it on the ground, only for a gust of wind to emerge from it.

As the cyclone covered the area, a shadow formed from within it, soon growing larger and larger before its eyes glowed through it. Smashing through the gale was a very large lizard, about the size of a rhinoceros, as it was a deep, rusted red with fire glowing out from its body, and spewing embers from its snout.

"Come forth, Salamander!" Galluk commanded.

'_B-Big fire lizard!' _Cody cried out in his thoughts.

"Galluk!? What are you thinking? You can't summon something like that in the city!" One of the mage guards cried out.

"Silence! This peasant will pay for my humiliation. And I swear that he'll beg for his life! Salamander!" Galluk cried out, commanding the fire lizard as it spit out a small fireball.

Cody ran to the side, dodging it, but it soon erupted into a gulf of fire, hitting and burning the young man. He cried from the hit and heat, as he felt his clothes burning off and hit skin sizzling from the large heat.

"Again!"

Once more the Salamander did as commanded, making the young man dodge but fail as he was hit with another fire attack, harming him more.

'_D-Damn it! This hurts!' _Cody cried out, '_This bastard is just attacking me out of spite of his predjudice! I need to fight back!'_

Cody tried to run off, feeling every inch of his skin stretch and sizzle in pain from the heat. But the Salamander stopped him, by wiping its tail, making him thrown back in place. Galluk, was only amused by this as he cackled out. He truly didn't care as he wanted to punish this lower human for standing up to him.

'_I am not going to let this be the end of me again! I just got back from the dead. If this bastard wants to mess with me…' _Cody growled, looking at the ring on his hand, remembering that this was supposed to have this luck of a demon lord. '_Then let him face me. Let him face a demon lord!'_

"Salamander! Reduce him to ash!" Galluk howled out.

The large fiery lizard soon let out a powerful ball of fire, flying it to Cody as it soon engulfed him in the flames. Yet… in moments the flames began to compress. Compress towards the center as it soon showed Cody once more, but as the flames surrounded him, they formed around his waist, only soon to dissipate to reveal a belt. The belt of a molten gold with a clock design in the center and two attachments on them. This was the Oma Zi-O Driver, as Cody could only glance at it with a smirk.

"Henshin!" He called out, swiping his hands across the attachments on the belt. Soon fire erupted once more as it encased Cody within it.

_**SHUKUFUKU NO TOKI! **_

_**SAIKOU! SAIZEN! SAIDAI! SAKIYOU-OU! **_

_**OMA ZI-O**_

In moments, the flames around the young man began to surge and swirl around him, catching the mages off guard as they thought he was either summoning a creature as well or using a spell. But it was much more than that, as within the flames, rusted golden watch straps formed around him, as several clocks and clock hands formed around the straps. The flames began to condense within it, as it soon changed from a simple magical plasma of fire, into armor.

In seconds, the flames dispurst as the straps and clocks shattered away, revealing a much more different being than the human they just attacked. He was now clad in black and gold armor with a silver watch strap in the center of the body. Black and gold armor covering his body throughout as the chest looked to be regal in design, as on the right chest piece and shoulder were several silver watches without any faces or clock hands on it. Even his wrist had some odd golden holders that those watches could fit in. And wrapped around his chest to his waist in a angle, was a golde watch strap, acting like a royal scarf as behind him were two silver clock hands, posing as a cape. And finally the helmet was gold with diamond studs around the outer layer of it, while the face was a dark steel color with three clocks faces on the forehead. There were also two clock hands on it, with the second hand on the 10 part and the hour hand on the 2 part, both rusted gold and very fancy like. And within the center were a fiery blood read kanji that read "Rider" in that language.

This was the armor, of the strongest Heisei Kamen Rider to live, and one that held the title of the demon king of time. This, was the armor of Oma Zi-O in the flesh.

While Cody, now in his armor stood there, the armor began to show off its power with its menacing aura as the mages and even the Salamander shivered in fear from this being in armor. They don't know what happened other than the young man being engulfed in flames from the attack. Yet here he stood, now in armor and not showing any injuries or pain.

"J-Just because you spawned that armor, doesn't make you any less dead!" Galluk cried out, trying to pose strong, "Salamander! Attack!" He ordered the familiar.

The Salamander stood there for a moment, as if it didn't hear Galluk's command. He tried again to command it but it didn't move. It new that its master's orders are absolute, but this being, first being weak to it was now intimidating the creature. And it hated that before it soon spewed its flames at him.

Oma Zi-O simply stood there, as the flames hit him. Not even feeling a twitch of pain from the intense heat before the attack ended, making them all flinch in shock.

"Hmph, that was actually refreshing. Like a nice warmth from a fireplace." He chuckled.

"Che! You are going to pay for this!" Galluk growled.

"No. You will. And I won't even need to use all of my power to end this." Oma Zi-O claimed.

He soon reached to his right side, as he plucked simply two watches. They soon glowed as they changed forms, revealing the Ride Watches of Ryuki Survive, and Wiseman. He turned the dials to reveal their faces before clicking on them.

_**RYUKI SURVIVE!**_

_**WISEMAN!**_

He soon clipped them onto the holders on his arm, as their power soon surged through his body. He felt their power, knowledge and utility from them, as he looked to the Salamander. It hissed at him as it went for a lunge attack, but was futile. Oma Zi-O held up his hand as the clock hand-cape glowed before making a single spin as energy flew out and encased the familiar within a orb of time energy.

Yet it wasn't over as he soon gripped his hand tightly before relaxing and letting out an attack, infused with the Survive Flames of Ryuki, encased within the Explosion Spell of Wiseman. It flung at the familiar as it struck it and not only casted a powerful blast that sent it flying, but the combined powers erupted into a large fiery explosion high above the town, lighting up the area as if sun was dawn, but only for a moment before it ended and ashes of the familiar rained upon the fight area.

Oma Zi-O, Cody, realized how powerful that was, most likely enough to cause an attention. While could pose badly for him, it can also pose badly for Galluk as well due to his actions. He'd just have to wait and see the results later.

Yet speaking of the mage, he turned his head to see the other mages feeling in terror as Galluk was flat o his rear, shocked, terrorised and unable to comprehend what happened. His stronger familiar summoning, reduced to simply ash from a single attack! It was unheard of! He flinched as he soon heard the footsteps of the man who did it, as he looked up to see the glowing red visor of him, looking down at him.

"J-Just what are you?" He questioned, as he shivered in fear, believing his death was next.

Cody simply made a soft chuckle, picking Galluk up by his collar before gently and ever so gently tossing him, to the wall behind him. He soon crossed his arms, glaring at the mage. "My name is Oma Zi-O, I'm the new, Toki no Maou." He proclaimed, gaining a confused reaction, "Let me rephrase. I'm the new Demon Lord of Time."

This made Galluk's face grow pale from hearing such a title, "D-D-Demon… Lord… of Time?!" He gulped, as a faint dark spot formed below his waist and the ground below.

"Yes. And I'll leave you with this warning." He proclaimed, "You do anything to harass, insult or attack my friends? I promise you, no god in this world will protect you from me. Are we clear?" He threatened, his aura glowing proudly.

"Y-Yes…"

"Good. Now get." He said with venom in his voice. This caused the mage to wail out in terror as he ran off, away from the armored demon lord. Once gone, Cody sighed as he looked at himself before up to the sky, still pondering about all of this that just transpired.

"Eh… I can figure this out later…" Cody sighed with a yawn, as he powered down and made his way back to the motel for the night.

And thus, the new tale of this demon lord begins…. Iwae! For Oma Zi-O has returned!

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you enjoyed this new story? ^^ I mostly got this idea from the said anime, "How Not To Summon A Demon Lord". While the anime is basic isekai stuff, you've seen before... I... kinda liked it. I knew it was cheesy and bad and such. But I had fun. Plus, after seeing the finale of Zi-O and how dreadfully powerful Oma Zi-O is? I so wanted to do one, especially with it being full on power fantasy. XD

Anywho, just to give a few things off for now. The stories still ongoing, will stil be ongoing. Just having some difficulty with the new chaps and such and trying to put a bit more effort into it, is giving me some trouble on how to continue it? But it will, same with this and a few other stories I was inspired to make.

Also, for those who do know this anime and such? I am well aware at the ages of Rem and Shera. So, to save me HUGE issues, they are aged up within this story to be 18. No way am I going the route of how the original series put them as. Yikes. O_o And I am also deciding how well... "Lewd", the story will be. As like I said before, those who know this series, know's about what it has. So, I am deciding how far I should take it. The same way, or something less lewder than the anime showed?

And, I will try to go past what the anime left out on, as so far at the time of this story coming out? No season 2 yet. So, I may have some time to use to find the manga or light novel and read it up. But that'll take time and money, so please understand. Not to mention, this is just one of a few new stories I wanted to put out and tell.

So if you're waiting for a specific story of mine to be updated or rebooted? Please give me time, okay? Thank you.

Until then, later minna!


End file.
